The Masquerade Ball
by Celestal Grace
Summary: The girls decide to have a Gossip Girl masquerade ball in the school. When Kelly decides to do a ‘Blair,’ will Flash find her by midnight? One-shot


The Masquerade Ball

_The girls decide to have a Gossip Girl masquerade ball in the school. When Kelly decides to do a 'Blair,' will Flash find her by midnight?_

Kelly and Annabelle sat upstairs in the dorm, talking about the ball. Kelly was by a mirror, brushing her hair and putting on her lipstick.

"So, what's Flash doing tonight?" Annabelle asked.

"I don't know," Kelly sighed. "But I do have something special planned for him." She turned back to Annabelle and winked as she put the lid back on her vivid red lipstick.

"What is it?" Annabelle asked, sitting up on her bed.

"Flash starts the night with a clue, which leads him to a handmaiden, who gives him a clue to the next handmaiden. If he finds me before midnight, he can claim his prize." Kelly smirked and raised her eyebrows. Annabelle laughed.

"That's pretty good Kel. I hope he does, you two make a good couple." Annabelle smiled.

"Would you like to be one of my handmaidens?" Kelly asked. "Give Flash the last clue?"

"Sure, who are the other handmaidens?" Annabelle asked.

"I've got Polly, Tania and Tara, Andrea and I managed to get Chloe to help me," Kelly smiled. "Oh, and you of course." Annabelle laughed.

"Sounds great Kel." She smiled. "Where's your dress?" Kelly walked over to her wardrobe and wrenched open the door to reveal a beautiful black silk dress with matching gloves. It was strapless with diamante sewn to the chest. Annabelle gasped. "Wow, Kelly," she said as she brushed the dress with her fingers. "It's beautiful." Kelly smiled.

"I got this to go with it," Kelly smiled and held out her hand to show Annabelle the beautiful diamond bracelet on her right wrist.

"It's gorgeous!" Annabelle smiled.

"I'm so glad we got the morning off!" Kelly smiled. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Annabelle smiled. Then Chloe walked in the door.

"Kelly, what is it I'm supposed to say to Flash again?" Chloe sighed. Kelly looked over to Annabelle and laughed.

"Here," Kelly sighed and handed Chloe a bit of paper.

"The handmaiden you must find is a beauty in blue, with golden feathers in her hair, she may be someone close to you, or someone you barely knew." Chloe read. Annabelle jumped up and hugged Kelly.

"Aw, Kel. That is so romantic!" She squealed. Chloe nodded. "What do I have to say?"

"Here," Kelly handed Annabelle another piece of paper.

"Your princess you seek is in a silk black dress. Find her by midnight and you'll get your kiss." Annabelle read. "Aw Kelly! Flash is so lucky!"

* * *

Kelly clipped on her mask and headed downstairs. The foyer was decorated in purple and gold satin. Kelly looked around the room and spotted Flash instantly. He was in a red and black tux and a devil mask. His long dark hair was slicked back as he looked around him. Then Tara and Tania came up beside Kelly.

"Go girls," Kelly whispered and watched as they made their way towards Flash. Then Kelly and Annabelle left to get a drink. The night passed until Flash only had Annabelle to find. Kelly decided to go outside and wait for him there. It began to get cold and Kelly wondered if she should go back inside. The bell rang, signaling midnight and she turned to go back inside. She was stopped when Flash kissed her in the doorway. Their lips parted for a moment and Kelly looked over Flash's shoulder. Annabelle gave her thumbs up before she left with Chelsea.

"Found you," Flash smiled and kissed her again. Kelly smiled as she took off her mask.

"I knew you would," Kelly smiled. "Do you want your prize now? Or later?" She giggled slightly as Flash kissed her neck.

"Hard choice." Flash smirked. He took her hand and they went back inside. Flash led Kelly downstairs to the cellar.

"Where are we going?" Kelly asked as Flash opened a door. Inside was a huge 4-poster-bed with red silk bedcovers and one single rose lay on the pillows. "Flash," Kelly whispered. She could feel tears in her eyes but she didn't care. She turned to him and kissed him tenderly. "Thank you." Kelly whispered as Flash lifted her over to the bed. Flash lay beside Kelly and kissed her softly as he took off her tie and began to undo the buttons on her shirt.

"I love you," Flash whispered.

"I love you too," Kelly smiled.

She had finally realized that the man of her dreams was right in front of her the whole time.


End file.
